


Say Anything

by PeachyBaby



Series: Love Lies [3]
Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: (its hot don’t judge), Dom/sub, F/F, Legit just porn, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: "You're so fucking perfect," it slips out before Diane really thinks and it has Sidney reeling, the lighting makes her brain fuzzy, and all she wants is to feel Diane against her skin





	Say Anything

"Take off your shirt," Diane asks, and Sidney complies, slipping out of the thin shirt, and wriggling out of her leggings, just to break the silent rule that she should do what she's told. Diane's eyes rake up her body, eating up the sight. Diane wants to taste every part of her skin.

"You're so fucking perfect," it slips out before Diane really thinks and it has Sidney reeling, the lighting makes her brain fuzzy, and all she wants is to feel Diane against her skin.

"So pretty," Diane murmurs, and Sidney shivers.

And then they're kissing, hot and slow and it makes Sidney's skin crawl, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Kissing and kissing, only breaking to move to where they've made a little bed of covers on the floor. Sidney straddles Diane with comfortable confidence, and groans at the feeling of pressure against her cunt, before pressing their mouths together again. They kiss and Sidney slips a thigh between Diane's legs and grinds, Sidney thinks Diane might cum just like this. Panting into her mouth and canting her hips into Sidney's leg.She throbs at the feeling of Diane so solidly against her, something about this is so deliciously suffocating. Diane gasps softly into her mouth, and Sidney uses that to her advantage, licking her way into Diane’s mouth. Diane’s hands roam her body, up her stomach to cup Sidney’s breasts in her hands, pinching her nipples between her thumb and fore finger. Sidney yelps, but leans into the touch, rocking further against Diane’s sex. Sidney pulls back from the kiss to whine.

“ I wanna feel you, Diane,” Diane smirks, and Sidney uses the hand not holding her up to hook her fingers into the waistband of Diane’s sleep shorts.

“Off,” she whispers, and Diane frowns.

“Who do you think gives orders around here?” She huffs, pulling them off anyway, before using her leverage push Sidney on her back.

“Good girls don’t tell me what to do,” Diane chides, and Sidney whines. Diane moves to slot her knee in between Sidney’s thighs.

“Maybe I’m not a good girl, then,” Sidney quips, her hips canting into Diane’s thigh, grinding, desperately, for any friction.

“Now, what do you suggest we do about that, huh?” Diane says, pressing harder against her sex with her thigh.

“Fuck me like the fucking brat I am,”Sidney says coldly, Diane smiles, wide and predatory. Hooks her fingers into Sidney’s panties and pulls them down roughly, over her knees and off her feet. Spreads Sidney wide, hands on her thighs, keeping them apart. Admires the sheen coating her curls.

“And who says you deserve that?” Diane murmurs, sliding a fingers through her cunt, slick and soft. Sidney whimpers, her hips canting into the touch. Diane spreads Sidney with two fingers, admiring the pink of her pussy, the way she clenches around air in anticipation. Diane chuckles. 

“Maybe if you beg, pretty girl, I’ll even let you cum,” Diane says, still smirking. Sidney loved begging, she’ll never admit to it, but asking for what she needs, and leaving it up to Diane whether or not she gets it is the ultimate sacrifice of power.

“P-please, madam,” it slips out too easy. Diane’s eyes narrow.

“Please what, darling?” Diane coos condescendingly

“Please touch me, please, I need you,” Sidney whines, she can feel shame rise in her gut, begging Diane like this, legs spread, at her mercy. Wether she’d be touched or not completely up to Diane.

“Good girl,” Diane says, before moving to slip her fingers through Sidney’s wetness to toy with her clit. Sliding circles around it teasingly. Sidney’s hips cant eagerly into Diane’s fingers, seeking out touch that she so desperately needs. Diane pinches gently, and Sidney yelps. Diane slips a finger inside and Sidney groans, fucking herself down on the single digit. Diane fucks her at a maddeningly slow pace, and Sidney throws her head back and whines.

“Please, please, I need you,” Sidney whines, fucking herself into Diane’s slender finger.

“Brats don’t get what they want,” Diane says firmly, keeping the slow and steady pace. Sidney’s brows furrow, fucking herself down on Diane’s finger, whining at the feeling of just barely being filled. Sidney lolls her head back letting pleasure wash over her as Diane’s thumb brushes her clit, making little circles around the sensitive bud.

Diane’s different than her other partners. Sidney’s used to rough handling, sure, but with Diane there’s always her best intentions behind every action. Sidney feels loved. In an odd way. With other women, she had always been the dominant one, giving them exactly what they begged for, exactly what they needed. But submission, it felt right, it felt good with Diane. Comfortable in a way she thought she might never attain.

Sidney is pulled out of her reverie, as a second finger is pushed inside, Diane scissors them gently, before adding a third. Sidney yelps but takes them easily. She feels full, and slick, but Diane moves so slowly, barely curling her fingers, keeping them just out of reach of her g-spot. Sidney yelps as Diane curls her hand to hit Sidney’s clit with every small thrust. Just barely grazing it. She feels full in a way she hasn’t in a while, and Diane moves so slowly she can really feel the stretch, it feels grounding in a way.

“God, my pretty girl, look at you, all full of my fingers. Bet you’d take my hand if I asked,” Diane smiles cruelly, and Sidney makes a weak noise of shock before nodding her head fervently.

“Yes, yes, anything you want, please, just fuck me,” Sidney sobs, Diane chuckles.

“Is that not what I’m doing, baby girl?” Diane asks, enunciating it with a particularly deep thrust, which earns a high pitched moan from Sidney. 

“Barely,” Sidney quips quietly, and Diane raises her eyebrows.

“What was that, baby?”  Diane asks, slipping all three fingers out of Sidney who looks genuinely shocked, before looking absolutely desperate. 

“No, no, no, no, please Diane, I didn’t mean it please, I’ll take however you fuck me, just touch me,” Sidney sounds so needy like this, her hands find Diane’s, pulling them closer to her.

“Please, mama,” Sidney sobs, letting the pet name slip before she can even think, and embarrassment colors her cheeks bright pink as Diane smirks at her.

“Mama, huh, Sid?” Diane grins, and Sidney frowns, moving to sit up. “Really milking this age gap thing for all its worth.”

“Oh fuck off, Diane,” Sidney says, and yelps as Diane pulls her closer by her hips. 

“Is that any way to speak to me, baby girl?” Diane chides, letting her fingers guide Sidney’s chin until she’s looking at her in the eyes. Sidney’s eyes are comically wide as Diane’s thumb brushes Sidney’s lip, before pressing gently until Sidney opens her mouth, Sidney sucks, humming as Diane’s thumb enters her mouth. She feels dazed as Diane replaces her thumb with her pointer and middle finger, fucking her mouth in earnest. Sidney whimpers, making little noises as Diane moves her fingers in Sidney’s mouth, until she slides them out. A line of spit trailing behind her fingers, linking them in a way that Sidney thinks should be kind of gross, but instead has a rush of wetness start between her legs.

Sidney’s afraid to speak, to break the silence between them. Diane does it instead.

“Let mama take care of you, okay? What do you want, Sid, anything you want, I will give it to you,” and Jean means it, there in that moment she is not Diane. She is Jean. Jean who would leave her husband for this beautiful fucking girl in her arms. She shakes Jean off like water, and sinks back into Diane, as Sidney begins to respond.

“I, I want the strap on,” Sidney asks, turning pink at the idea, “the thick one. I wanna be full of you,” Diane shivers at the thought.

“You sure baby?” Diane asks, and Sidney nods

“I want to be close to you,” Sidney whispers, and Diane kisses her, soft and needy, letting her thumbs brush Sidney’s cheeks, smoothing over the skin there, until they both pull back, panting for air.

“I need you, mama,” Sidney’s voice is hushed, and Diane shudders at the pet name.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Diane says, “meet me in the bedroom, okay?” Sidney nods, picking herself up off the ground, and heading to the bedroom. Sidney pads across the floor to the bed, and lays with her back on the bed, and waits patiently. Lets her hands brush over her stomach, and her breasts, letting out a slight whine as she feels the wetness between her legs smear against her thighs with every twitch. Diane joins her in the room, and Sidney props herself up on her elbows, taking in the sight. Diane looks fucking hot. She shouldn’t look this good with that thing swinging in the air with every step but she does. Diane is in nothing but a brief harness, with the bright blue dildo strapped in. She’s holding a bottle of lube in her hands, and Sidney quivers in anticipation. 

“Fuck,” Sidney whimpers, and Diane smiles. Diane climbs on the bed, and moves to kiss Sidney soundly, the lube set next to them. Sidney can feel the prosthetic against her leg, and almost giggles at the feeling. Diane pulls back and smiles wide at her, settles between her legs, and uncaps the bottle of lube.

“What are our safe words?” Diane asks

“Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means all good,” Sidney recites.

“What color are you right now?” 

“Green, so fucking green,” Sidney whimpers, looking down at the blue dildo between Diane’s legs. Its girthy, and Sidney anticipates the stretch. Sidney reaches besides her to grab the lube, pouring a fair amount into her hand, and slowly coating the length. It feels solid in her hand, and looking up at Diane, she can tell this is having the right effect. Sidney can see the want almost glisten in Diane’s eyes.

“Fuck me,” Sidney whispers, laying back and spreading her legs further, inviting Diane close. Diane looks at her and her eyes are blown. Diane guides the length between Sidney’s folds, and Sidney moans as the tip nudges at her clit.

“Fuck, Mama, please,” Sidney moans and Diane fucks the first inch inside, and Sidney lets out a whimper. Diane slides down, thrusting slowly until she’s bottomed out inside of Sidney.

“You okay sweetheart?” Diane coos, and Sidney nods fervently,

“Please, god, move,” Sidney moans, “Fuck me hard,” her voice quivering, her hips moving to grind against Diane’s hips. She feels full, the girth of Diane feels steady inside her. Diane begins to move now, making a steady pace. Moving until Sidney is moaning with every press inside her. Diane reaches down and lets her fingers slip easily over Sidney’s clit, and Sidney moans at the feeling of being filled over and over again, and Diane is whispering pretty things to her,

“Look at you baby, letting mama take care of you, so good,” Diane coos, and Sidney whimpers, Diane’s fingers sliding over her clit faster. Sidney can feel her orgasm like an impending storm, curling in her stomach. She should be embarrassed by the wet noises with every push inside her, but she can feel Diane’s hand, steadily gripping at the soft side of her stomach the other working against her clit, her hips driving into her. Suddenly Diane adjusts her hips, and thrusts with purpose and its hitting the spot that makes her whine and her moans come frequent. The double sensation of being filled and her clit being touched, has her orgasm coming quicker than she should be proud of.

“You gonna come for me baby?” Diane asks coyly, and all Sidney can do is nod and whine, letting her nails rake down Diane’s sides.

“Please-“ Sidney cuts herself off with a whine, “-Mommy,” Sidney cries, and Diane’s pace stutters at the pet name before doubling. 

“Oh fuck, Sidney, say it again,” Diane moans,

“Fuck, Mommy,” Sidney sobs,

“Cum for me, baby, come on,” Diane urges, and with a rough thrust inside her, Sidney’s cumming with a yelp. She grabs Diane’s hips and keeps her bottomed out inside of her, Diane’s fingers still working at her clit, guiding her gently through the orgasm, until Sidney’s begging her to stop. 

“Fuck, Diane,” Sidney moans, “holy shit,” Sidney laughs, and Diane laughs too, leaning down to kiss her quickly, before pulling out slowly, which earns a groan from Sidney. She discards the harness, and lays down next to Sidney, who eagerly curls into her side, panting. Still coming down. She presses a kiss to Diane’s sternum, who shudders, and whines a little.

“I could cum in a second right now,” Diane laughs, and Sidney lets her hand slide down her stomach,

“You wanna find out?” Sidney teases, cupping Diane’s sex, who moans. 

“Oh god please.”


End file.
